No!
by Kumori-hime
Summary: When one of Yuki's books is made into a movie, Tohma decides that Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper will be the characters. But Suguru isn't so sure about the dress... Or his feelings for Hiro.
1. Prologue

_**No**_

_**Prologue**_

"Hiro, you look sad." Shuichi says. It was definitely true.

"She left."

"Left?" he replies evenly. Why would Ayaka leave? "Maybe she went to get groceries." Shuichi says stupidly.

"She's been gone for three days, and she left a note."

"Can I see it?" Shuichi asks excitedly. Hiro smiles sadly and hands Shuichi the note. Shuichi it, then exclaims. "That's evil! Why would she do something like that? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"She's gone." Hiro says, pretending to be calm. "There's nothing I can do about it."

Did they break up? That seems more and more to be the case as the conversation continues.

"Look, she broke up with me clearly! If she doesn't want me any more, there's nothing I can do about it!" Hiro says. I'm worried. It's not like him to yell. He must be really stressed. I wish there could be something I could do about it. But there isn't.

K walks in. He smiles widely. "Guess what happened today!" he exclaims. I think that he takes drugs. I've almost never seen him show anything but happiness or the gun.

"What is it, K-san?" I ask politely.

"One of Eiri's books is being made into a movie." Shuichi becomes hyper in seconds. "And we're the characters!" We all freeze.

"Us?" Hiro asks incredulously.

"We're singers, not actors. And we have an album coming up." I put in. Not that I can't act. I can act quite well.

K's gun appears, trained on us. "You're acting." He says. I really thing he's on drugs.


	2. My Dress and God's Voice

_**Chapter One **_

_**Offstage: My Dress**_

"No." I say clearly, after reading the script. "I refuse." There's no way in Hell I'm going to do that! And especially not on TV! I dodge a bullet and sigh. "Okay, okay."

Hiro looks thoughtful. "I'd rather not, but it's my guess that you're going to shoot us if we don't." he addresses K. K smiles and nods happily. Hiro sighs and nods. "Fine. But I'm not doing page seven."

K's gun finds it's way to his head. "You will do all of it." He says. Hiro glares at him, but nods.

Shindo-san finishes last. "Okay!" he exclaims happily. "When do we start?" K must share what ever he takes with Shuichi.

"As soon as Eiri-san gets here," says Tohma from the doorway. I didn't even notice him coming.

About an hour later, Yuki shows up. Finally. "You're late!" Shuichi yells. "It couldn't have taken you that long to take a shower!"

"I also ate breakfast and drove all the way out here." He replies. He calmly sits down and begins reading the script. "Get your costumes on." He says.

I gulp and go into the room I'll be staying in for the course of the movie. It looks like a hotel room in every aspect, other than that my costumes are sitting on the bed. I pick up the first one and gulp.

I do not want to do this.

"Come out already!" Hiro calls. "It can't take that long to put on a costume!" It's true. My costume has been on for a while now, I just don't want anyone to see it. I remain silent.

"Come out!" K yells. He's in gun mode. "Or I'll shoot the door down!" I contemplate. It's not really a nice door. But I like it. The gun clicks. I'll put a poster on it later, perhaps. It's a good door. It didn't do anything to deserve to die. A warning shot is fired, skimming a few splinters off the bottom of the door in question. I swallow before opening the door.

"…" They both fall silent as they try to take in what I'm wearing. I hate the thing. Then Shuichi comes. He pauses as he also tries to take it in. He doesn't take as long as the other two.

"It's a dress." He says. It is, too.

Hiro smiles weakly. "It's nice, I guess." He says.

K walks away shaking his head.

The uncomfortable silence is broken by Yuki's outrage. "This is SHIT!" he exclaims. "You cannot put my name on this crap! I'll sue!" He walks into the hall. When he sees me, he almost laughs.

"That's unforgettable. Maybe this will work after all." He's laughing, but he at least seems to like it.

The rest of Nittle Grasper chooses that moment to arrive. Ryuichi walks in. He looks at me for a moment.

"Oh, Suguru-san!" he recognizes me. "I didn't know you crossdresed! It looks good!"

"Good." Says Eiri. "You and Shuichi will be in dresses as well."

Shuichi takes it in stride. I wonder if he's worn dresses before. Probably. Ryuichi seems slightly upset.

"Why?"

"Because you two are his sisters."

"I though I was a guy." Ryuichi said.

"You're Hikaru, the eldest princess."

"Why am I in a dress?" I ask.

"You're the cross dressing prince."

"What happened to make me that way?"

"You were raised by your mother and sisters." I think about it. Somehow, being raised by Noriko, Ryuichi, and Shuichi doesn't appeal to me. But it probably would result in me wearing dresses

"…"

Soon, everyone else is also in costume. Shuichi and Ryuichi seem more excited than anything, to be in dresses. Shuichi's dress is orange, mine is blue, and Ryuichi's is purple. They're all in Victorian style, and absolutely beautiful. Noriko is also wearing a dress of this sort, though hers is more extravagant, and white.

Hiro is wearing a cream silk shirt and a red vest with dark brown leggings. Mika, who I didn't see arrive, is dressed as a maid. She doesn't look overly happy about it.

Finally, we're ready to begin.

_**Onstage: God's Voice**_

_A princely figure on horseback rides across the screen, looking regal. Or at least, he did until he fell off the horse, into the mud._

"_Get the Hell back on that damned horse and try again!" a voice yells from the heavens. The prince is shocked._

"_God is talking to me! It's a sign!" He exclaims._

"_A sign that you should mount the damned pony and ride!" 'God' says angrily._

_The screen goes black for a moment._

_We hear "Take 2!" Then the screen reopens. Again, we see the prince riding gallantly across the screen._

_We hear a moan from off screen. The prince continues riding across the field. In the distance, we see a stone castle._

"_Get the fuck off me, you horny brat!" God yells. A invisible 'angel' laughs, and the camera turns away from the grass onto a cement platform with a lot of wires._

_We see a blond man in white- God-, sitting in a directors' chair, being rubbed… down there… by a pink-haired girl wearing a orange dress._

_God looks angry at her, and slaps her hand away before she can untie his pants._

_The screen goes black again._

"_Take 3!"_

_Once again, the prince is riding across the screen. His hair flows behind him, as he gallops. Soon, we see the castle._

"_Look, Nuts. It's the castle of the three fair princesses; Ryu—"_

"_You have the names wrong! Try again!" God yells._

_The screen goes black._

"_Take 4!"_

_We are treated to the same beautiful scene as before._

_At the hill, the prince whispers to the horse. "Chestnut, look. It's the castle of the three fair princesses Hikaru, Yorokobi, and Subarashii." He continues onwards—_

_--And bumps into the distant castle, which might not be so much distant as small._

"_It'll work." God says, sounding dejected. "We'll just cut out the last part."_

I switch the TV off. I seemed like an idiot throughout the shoot. Me, Shuichi, Suguru, and Ryuichi had been watching it, and somehow, we were all on the same loveseat. We were all squished when it had been just me, Ryuichi, and Shuichi, but then Suguru wanted to join us, so he tried to sit between Shuichi and me. He ended up more in my lap than anywhere, as the couch was too small.

I would be embarrasses, but we were the main coupling of the movie, so I decided to get used to it.

"Anyone want to watch the edited version?" 'God' says, coming up behind us.

"Sure." I say, followed by Shuichi and Ryuichi nodding vigorously.

_We see a green field. The sun is setting. A regal figure on a chestnut horse gallops across the screen. We see a close up of the prince. He's a handsome figure, and looks intent on getting where he's going._

_We go to a third view, to the front left of the figure. He whispers down to his horse kindly "Chestnut, look. It's the castle of the three fair princesses, Hikaru, Yorokobi, and Subarashii." The horse gallops past the camera and into the distance._

_The screen goes black._

Shuichi and Ryuichi start clapping enthusiastically. Suguru turns to look at me. "Good job." He says. I can tell he means it. But I still think that he's too close, not that it can be helped. Loveseats just weren't built for four people.

_**Hope you like it! Please review!**_


End file.
